plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zomboni
The Zomboni is a zombie riding a Zamboni (according to the old Almanac entry, it is actually more closely related to a space ogre), an ice resurfacer with a red Z on it that leaves an ice trail on which nothing can be planted. It is the thirteenth zombie to appear in Adventure Mode. Zombie Bobsled Teams will appear after the Zomboni leaves an ice trail behind. The ice trail usually disappears after a while. However, a single Jalapeno is enough to both destroy the zombie and machine, and also melt the ice trail. Suburban Almanac Entry Original version ZOMBONI The Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants. Toughness: high Special: crushes plants, leaves an ice trail Often mistaken for a zombie driving an ice machine, the Zomboni is a totally different life-form more closely related to a space ogre than a zombie. Other versions ZOMBONI The Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants. Toughness: high Special: crushes plants, leaves an ice trail Not to be mistaken with a Zamboni brand ice resurfacing machine. Zamboni and the image of the ice-resurfacing machine are registered trademarks of Frank J. Zamboni & Co., Inc., and "Zomboni" is used with permission. For all your non-zombie related ice resurfacing needs, visit www.zamboni.com! Overview The Zomboni absorbs 58 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 23, 46, and 58 normal damage shots, with heavy shaking at 58 normal damage shots before exploding. The Zomboni crushes plants and leaves a trail of ice that cannot be planted on. When it gets killed, it explodes. However, the explosion does not affect anything. Its tires can be popped by Spikeweed or Spikerock, leading to a one-hit kill. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 3-6, 3-7, 3-9, 3-10, 5-10 *Mini-games: Invisi-ghoul, Bobsled Bonanza, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, all Survival (Hard) levels and Survival (Endless) levels except Night *Co-op Mode: Co-op Pool, Co-op Bowling, all Co-op Hard levels except Co-op Hard Night, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Strategies An engine sound can be heard before the Zomboni enters your lawn. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts cannot stop the Zomboni. Magnet-shrooms are also useless against the Zomboni. Zombonis are also immune to the movement-inhibiting effect of Snow Peas, Winter Melons, Ice-shrooms, and Kernel-pults. Spikeweeds or Spikerocks can be used to pop its tires (except on the roof). Any instant kill will destroy it. Although the Zomboni will leave an ice trail which nothing can be planted on, the Jalapeno can be used to melt the Ice Trail and kill the Zomboni simultaneously. If you kill the Zomboni, but you did not melt the ice trail, the Zombie Bobsled Team may appear. The Ice Trail will melt by itself eventually, as long as no other Zombonis drive over it. Piling on damage, just like any other Zombie, will destroy a Zomboni, though this can be difficult, due to the Zomboni's immunity to freezing and its high health. Strangely, a Chomper can devour the entire machine. Bobsled Bonanza During this level, the Ice Trail left by the Zomboni will not disappear. The Jalapeno is the best weapon against Zombonis. Setting a Potato Mine, Squash, Spikeweed, or Chomper early in anticipation of a Zomboni helps significantly. Once a Jalapeno removes the Zomboni's Ice Trail, then planting Spikerock prevents any more Ice Trails from being set. Survival: Endless In Survival: Endless, dozens of Zombonis may spawn stacked on top of each other. Already given the problem of Giga-gargantuars and Gargantuars, using Spikerock might seem tempting, but put it quite far left so it won't die so quickly and most Zombonis and Gargantuars will die, and sometimes Giga-gargantuars. Cob Cannons can help significantly, since they can fire Corn Cob missiles on the Zomboni's Ice Trail. Placing a Spikeweed underneath many Zombonis will pop all of their tires before disappearing. Explosives with a large blast radius, like the Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom, can destroy Zombonis in multiple lanes. Versus Mode These giants are very useful in Versus Mode when playing as the zombies, for a multitude of reasons. They are 100% immune to being slowed or stopped by any plant. They have a high toughness. They crush plants as they go, eliminating the waste of time needed to eat. They leave an Ice Trail on which nothing can be planted. Most importantly, if they get far enough with their Ice Trail, they will automatically summon a Zombie Bobsled Team free of charge. All the qualities above combined, and you would not believe that they only cost 175 brains. So if your opponent picks slowing or heavy offense plants such as the Melon-pult or Snow Pea, these are a must. Even if the Zomboni gets destroyed, the Bobsled Team provides backup. As stated above, these zombies can provide a great help if playing as the Zombies, but supply a great threat when playing as the Plants. One almost can't face them without instant kills. Some ideas: Jalapeno. These will destroy the entire Zomboni and its Ice Trail, and blow up the entire Bobsled Team if they have already appeared. Another idea: Squash. These recharge fast enough that you can overtake two or three Zombonis in succession using them. Since they can also be placed right by the Zombies' spawning border, they are a very good idea to take them out before they have a chance to do any damage. Two Repeaters or the damage equivalent can take them out. Gallery Zomboni.gif|Animated Zomboni DS Zomboni.png|Zomboni in the DS version Zomboni4.png|HD Zomboni Driver/Mullet Zombie Zombie Fell Back.jpg|Tipped over Zomboni IMG 1926.png|A Zomboni that was killed by a lawn mower. TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Zombonis (Note full-size Ice Trails) bandicam 2012-09-07 15-31-24-582.jpg|The Zomboni on I, Zombie Endless (hacked). burnt Zomboni.JPG|A burnt Zomboni Zomboni 1st de.JPG|A first degraded Zomboni Zomboni 2nd de.JPG|A second degraded Zomboni Zomboni explodes.JPG|A Zomboni exploding File:IceTrails.png|Zomboni's Ice Trails ice.JPG|Zomboni's Ice Trails (they cannot cover daisies) Zomboni Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Imitater Zomboni.png|Imitater Zomboni (hacked) 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_09.png|Zomboni Card Trivia *The Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, and the Catapult Baseball Zombie are the only zombies that ride in vehicles, unless the player counts Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot. **The Zombie Bobsled Team is not technically a vehicle, as a Spikeweed at the end of the Ice Trail will not destroy the bobsled, and the Bobsled dies automatically after another second, when it leaves the ice trail. *It is the only pool encountered zombie that appears in the battle with Dr. Zomboss. *If a Zomboni appears on Roof levels, then it will stop laying an Ice Trail after it reaches the slanted portion of the roof. **Also, despite the fact that Zomboni goes lower on the slanted part of the roof in roof levels, the Zomboni is still facing the same angle as if he is moving on the flat portion on the roof, rather than facing lower, which is odd. *The Zomboni, Bungee Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Digger Zombie, and Pogo Zombie are the only zombies that make noises before entering the lawn. *A small Zomboni can crush plants about half a square away. This is because while the sprite becomes smaller, the hitbox does not change. *So far, the Zomboni is the only zombie that has a changed description in the Suburban Almanac for some versions. *The Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, Imp, Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, and the Backup Dancer are the only zombies that do not have the word "zombie" in their names in Plants vs. Zombies. *The Zomboni will not appear in Night levels because of the presence of graves; it would not make sense for the Zomboni to leave an ice trail on the grave but have the grave still be standing. *In the Game of the Year and Nintendo DS versions, the first part of the Zomboni's almanac entry is absent. **The Zomboni's Almanac Entry is cut off because of lack of space in the entry box. Other versions have the full entry, because the entry boxes can be scrolled down. ***Unlike other descriptions, it refers to something in real life. *Sometimes, when the Zomboni's tires are popped by Spikeweed or Spikerock, it will flip backwards and explode. *After thirty seconds, the ice trail left by a Zomboni can disappear, except in Bobsled Bonanza. **In the Nintendo DS version, ice trails can still disappear in Bobsled Bonanza. *A glitch allows daisies on the lawn to appear on top of the ice trail once the Zomboni has passed (in the Game of the Year edition). *In the HD iPad version, the Zomboni driver's head is a lot bigger than most other zombies' and Zombonis' in other versions. *The Zomboni appears in music video Wabby Wabbo behind the fence without a Zamboni and a Beanie along with Snorkel Zombie, regular Zombie, Digger Zombie, and Zombie Yeti. *Zomboni is the only zombie that cannot be stopped or slowed by anything (except when it is killed). *Strangely, tiny Zombonis (encountered via hacking) can leave a full size ice trail. *In normal gameplay, Zomboni will be defeated by any type of instant kill. However, in its appearance at Co-op Bowling, it does not get killed instantly by Explode-o-nuts. Instead, it will just get the same damage it would by a Wall-nut. **Also, in its appearance at the PC version of Wall-nut Bowling (available just by hacking means or save file editing) it has the same health as a normal Zombie, instantly killed by even an ordinary Wall-nut. This happens because it does not have proper programming for when it collides with a Wall-nut. *Zomboni still can move and crush the player's plants when it is about to explode (except for when it is killed by Spikeweed and Spikerock). *It does not make sense for a Zomboni to explode after driving over Spikeweed and Spikerock since the two plants only pop the tires. The same goes for Catapult Zombie. *The Zomboni and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only Zombies encountered in the Pool area that are not aquatic. *The Zomboni is named the Mullet Zombie in the Plants vs. Zombies Trading Card Game and Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. Also, it is seen without its cap and vehicle in both situations. *In the Nintendo DS version, the Zomboni does not degrade. *Its name is a mix of zombie and Zamboni, an ice-resurfacing machine. *This is one of the four zombies to not fully be a zombie, as its old almanac entry is a space ogre. The others are Baron von Bats, Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti. See also *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Jalapeno *Zombie Bobsled Team *Ice Trail Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Environment Modificators Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies